custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Naiva
Naiva is a Makuta and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Naiva was created by Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta. He, like all Makuta, originally worked on creating new types of Rahi beasts. When the Makuta were assigned to different regions to watch, Naiva was assigned to one of the Southern Islands. When Teridax decided to take over the Brotherhood, Naiva disapproved of this, however, decided to side with Teridax, although he planned on sabotaging the Plan. Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War During the Karda Nui Saga, Naiva and Nadak often visited Makuta Vakumi and his region. Naiva was on patrol over Vakumi's island when he noticed Order of Mata Nui Gunships arriving and was attacked, crashing through Vakumi's chamber ceiling. He then proceeded to battle the Order of Mata Nui, but he later escaped. The Shadow Unleashed In the Makuta Empire Pocket Dimension, Naiva, along with Nadak, is Vakumi's partner. Recently, he, Vakumi and Nadak, were sent to the Southern Continent with an army of Rahkshi, Visorak, Rahi and Dark Hunters to kill Toa Jaller. He watched Vakumi and Nadak kill a Toa of Air named Defilak, then continued to proceed into the area. Naiva learned about Klakks curing their Shadow Matoran, and went to report this sighting to Vakumi. He was later sent on a scouting mission. However, he was struck down by a wave of flame shot by Jaller himself. Fortunately, Nadak saved him just in time. After Vakumi caught up with them, Jaller himself came up from behind. He was ordered to leave and continue the assault on the Continent. 5 years after the assault, he was discussing with Nadak about Nelag when the 2 were confronted by 2 Exo-Makuta, who took them for questioning. The two eventually caved and told them all about Toa Nelag. After Nelag's supposed "death", Naiva and Nadak were both present at Vakumi's briefing in his new mission. Abilities & Traits Naiva is known to be very loyal, following Vakumi's orders and willing to keep any secret of his. Naiva has control over Shadow, the ability to shape-shift, produce Kraata as well as the 42 Kraata Powers. Mask & Tools Naiva uses a Blaster that can shoot lasers which is mounted on his chest. He can also use this to channel his Shadow and Kraata Powers. Naiva's mask is a Kanohi Pakari, the Mask of Strength, which gives him enhanced strength. He often uses the mask while flying and knocks enemies out of the sky, as well as to take out deadly projectiles. Trivia *Naiva resembles a bird, thus his fellow Brotherhood members often send him on missions that involve flying, due to his appearance. *Naiva's named is "Avian" spelt backwards, reflecting his bird-like characteristics. *Due to the treacherous landscape of his region, the rest of the Brotherhood presume him as being deceased, so he is not included as the 15 Makuta alive in the universe Appearances *''The Vakumi Chronicles'' *''The Shadow Unleashed'' (Alternate Universe) *''Birth of the Rebellion'' (Alternate Universe) Category:Makuta